Pool Party
'Pool Party '''is the third world in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Bloom N' Doom. ''The zombies gave up on your front yard, so now they will attempt at eating your Brainz from the backyard! There are a total of 27 levels in this world and there are 10 new plants to obtain and eight new zombies to fight. On these levels, there will be one extra lane, making the total of lanes 6. And the two middle lanes will be water lanes, and you cannot plant anything there unless you plant Lily Pads first. Description ''Well, seems like the Zombies gave up on your front yard Brainz! Get yer sunscreen and swimsuits, cuz we be going swimming in, like, the BEST pool party EVER! And we got a special guests whit us! The ZOMBIES! *Fangirl Screech* Order of Events When you first enter the world, you will be greeted by Dave and Penny, explaining how fighting the zombies in the backyard is diffrent then from the day. On the first day you will get to use Lily Pad even if you havn't unlocked it, like whit Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom on the first two levels of Nightime. After beating the first day you get the lily pad. On day 2 you get a brand new Power. When you choose your seeds, you also need to choose your powers now. This powerup allows you to instantly sink a zombie underwater. On day 3 you earn the squash and on day 4 the Threepeater. On day 5 Penny tells the player about a funny thing about the Zombie Evolution process, that sometimes they get really small. This is a segway to the Big trouble, small Zombies mini-game level. On day 6 you earn the Tangle Kelp, on Day 7 the Jalapeño, on day 8 you unlock the Puzzle Mode menu and on day 9 the Spikeweed. On day 10 you play the mini-game Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick. There isn't a reason as to why the time is speeding up, so it is most likely Uncannon. On day 11 you earn the Torchwood and on day 12 the Tall-Nut. On day 14 you once again get massive attacked by Zomboss, and on the day after, Dr. Zomboss sends out his next boss Zombie against you. This time it is not a half-zombie or a rouge plant. It is a zombie that is a... Lifeguard. Yeah im trying to make a boss that isn't based on Cuphead, any problem whit that? After he is defeated, Dr. Zomboss will leave the backyard alone, for now. Levels Difficulty The third area of this game is supposed to be harder then the two first, even tho it is classed as the same difficulty like its predecessors. Most of the time, the two lanes in the middle is basicly just Gravestones from the previous world. Lily Pads acts as Grave Busters in this case becouse of their abbility to let you plant on otherwise unplantable surfaces. *Easiest level: Day 11 *Hardest level: Day 10 Main Levels Gate 1 Levels (Big trouble, small Zombies) Gate 2 Levels (Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick) Gate 3 Levels (Last Stand) Music Trivia *This level's Boss fight also dosn't have the basic zombie *This level's Massive Attack is the only one to not feature all new special zombies Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Pool Areas Category:Pool